Because Of You
by RexieCakes
Summary: Zoe is done at Degrassi and now it's time for her to begin her first year at College. However when a dark part of her past comes crashing back into her life, Zoe is scared beyond belief... And so many things come back to her mind... that makes Zoe almost want to go back home... However certain feelings start to get in the way of that. But trouble brews back at home anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry. Not only is this short as ever, but I sorta changed the idea I had for a new Degrassi story. I was going to do a Maya/Grace but I heard this one song... "Because Of You" By Kelly Clarkson and I thought of Zoe and Becky... So this happened. I just really like the idea of these two... I mean like... I know Becky's character wasn't gay, but still.. i just HAD to~! So the next chapter will be longer. And I have a lot planned for this story. A lot. This is will be a long story with many chapters too~! So read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Zoe was excited for College. Though it meant leaving Rasha... She was still excited to go to a nee school. For the first time in four years Zoe felt like she could really breathe.

She kissed Rasha goodbye, before going to board her plane. The two promised to Skype call when Zoe got settled in.

Soon enough the plane took off and things seemed to be fine... However little did Zoe know that a dark part of her past was going to come alive...

University of Vermont... It was where Zoe was going to study for the next six years. When Zoe got her dorm number she was told she'd be sharing the dorm with an older student. Zoe said that was fine. Zoe soon found her dorm and opened the door to find an older girl with her back turned to Zoe. "Excuse me... I am your knew dorm mate... I'm Zo-" However Zoe was cut off when the girl turned to her. And then jumped back with a shocked expression on her face. Zoe's eyes went wide... Her breathing got heavy... "B-Becky?..." Zoe managed to choke out.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2 already. Read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

"Zoe?..." Becky said in shock. "You-You're my new dorm mate?"

"It looks that way..." Zoe said slowly.

"Well make yourself at home..." Becky nodded, pointing to the un used bed across from her own. Zoe put her bags on her bed and then turned to Becky.

"Are we really gonna do this? Pretend like nothings happened?" Zoe asked. She felt a lump forming in her throat. Thoughts of Luke came back into her head.

"Zoe..." Becky mnaged to say. She looked at the younger with a sad expression. "I am so sorry... For everything... Really I am,"

"Thanks..." Zoe replied. "I'm still not completely over it..."

"I don't expect you to be..." Becky responded. "Look... I am glad you're here. And if it helps I don't agree with my parents that Luke shouldn't of gone to jail... He's-He's turned into a monster..."

"I'm sorry too..." Zoe said. She felt tears coming down her cheeks. She breathing was getting heavy. She NEVER wanted to be remined of that horrible day... That day she realized she had been raped the night before by none other than Luke Baker and his friend. But because Luke was Becky's brother... It made everything so complicated.

"Can I give you a hug?" Becky asked, stepping forward a little. "Yes..." Zoe answered. With that Becky pulled Zoe into her arms and both girls hugged each other. Zoe soon felt herself starting to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all~! Hope everyone had a great holiday and is doing well! So here is chapter 3. This is where things start to heat up a little. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

For the first week of College things were a little tense. Zoe and Becky's classes started up, but also the two talking daily, sharing a dorm, etc was a bit stressful for both girls. Neither one of them told their friends about it. Both girls knew better than to do that.

However it was one late afternoon when Rasha Skype called Zoe... While Becky was still in was then that Zoe knew this year wouldn't be easy... It wouldn't be hard... No it would be terrifying.

"So Principal Simpson had a announcement today," Rasha said. She looked at Zoe with eyes that flashed with mixed emotion for a moment.

"Was it something bad?" Zoe asked, wondering what in the world it could be. "... Zoe..." Rasha breathed out. "It's... about one of those two guys... Who raped you... Luke Baker... He got a second chance and he's... He's starting back up at Degrassi in a week,"

Zoe stood still. Her body got stiff. No. No. No.

Not that monster. Going back to the same high school where... Where it all happened. Where her girlfriend was.

"Rasha, you have to go to a different school! Luke could really... Hurt you," Zoe replied.

"I can't change schools... You know that, Zoe," Rasha responded. "I'll be careful though, I promise,"

"Okay... Well thanks for telling me... I'll talk to you later. I have some homework to do..." Zoe said. Rasha nodded and blew Zoe a kiss. The two then hung up their Skype call and Zoe sat there blinking. She felt a wave of anxiety firing up inside of her.

This wasn't good...

This wouldn't be good.

And Zoe could feel that this would lead to a lot of trouble.

Oh Shit.

* * *

Becky came back to the dorm an hour later. Zoe who was trying to get her mind off of what Rasha had told her by reading a book. "Hey," Becky greeted, as she smiled at Zoe.

"Let's not pretend all is well..." Zoe replied. She glared at Becky and then threw her book down onto her bed, before she began to yell."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR BROTHER WAS GETTING A SECOND CHANCE!? I JUST GOT OFF A SKYPE CALL WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AN HOUR AGO, WHO TOLD ME~!"

Becky froze a second before speaking... "Zoe... I couldn't tell you. I know how badly it affected you when he... He did that to you... How could possibly have it in me to tell you they'd be letting him come back?"

"Because my girlfriend is there!"

"I didn't even know you were gay..."

"DOESN'T MATTER!"

Becky sighed and shook her head. "Look, Zoe... I promise he's-"

"He's what~!? Zoe spat. "Changed!?" YOUR BROTHER IS A RAPIST. THEY DON'T CHANGE~!"

"I'm sorry, Zoe..." Becky mumbled.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Zoe yelled once more. She then stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all I am back with a new chapter~! So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Becky raced out of the dorm after Zoe who was now sitting there out in the hallway crying. "Zoe..." Becky said gently. "I promise you this, I'm not here to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd want to do..."

"T-Then why didn't you tell me Luke was going back to Degrassi?" Zoe managed to choke out.

"Because I didn't want you to be upset... Or feel anxious when school breaks come and go, and you go to see your family," Becky responded.

"Family? What family? I mean sure I have my friends, but blood-related... No. My mom kicked me out for being gay," Zoe replied. She felt her body beginning to shake. She then started to cry heavily. Becky bit down on her lip, before taking a step towards the younger girl. "Zoe... Come back inside our dorm. Please," Becky said.

Zoe nodded weakly and then Becky led her back inside. Zoe sat on her bed with Becky sitting beside her. Zoe cried for about ten minutes, but Becky just stayed close and rubbed Zoe's back gently. "I-I'm sorry..." Zoe mumbled. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Zoe. It's okay," Becky replied, giving Zoe a small smile.

"Can... Can we try to be friends?" Becky spoke up.

"Yes... I would like that," Zoe nodded with a smile.

"Great!" Becky responded. "And... I'm sorry about your family,"

"Eh... It is what it is," Zoe sighed.

Becky thought of her family and how things had changed. Her mother and her were doing alright, but her father... Her father barley did speak to her anymore. Before Becky had left for College it was painful, sitting through family dinners or spending time at home.

Shaking her head, Becky sighed before speaking. "Still... I am sorry,"

"It's alright, Becky," Zoe replied. "Well... Want to watch a movie or something? I mean we have this TV in here and I have a few DVD's..." Becky said.

"Sounds good to me!" Zoe said.

"Great," Becky responded, as he grinned at her friend.

* * *

A week passed with each day that ended, Zoe felt a bit of anxiety firing up in her a little more each day... However the more time Becky and Zoe spent together the more Zoe began to feel attached to her... The more she was drawn to her. Zoe was starting realize what was going on and it scared her... She had a crush on Becky. On Becky Baker. A straight girl for one... But for two she was still the sister of one of the guys who raped her, and there were many friends of Zoe's who didn't like Becky and many friends of Becky's who didn't like Zoe. So the whole idea of them getting together seemed like a storm. A nasty storm... Still that didn't stop Zoe's feelings.

Oh and how Zoe wished those feelings would stop...

Zoe remembered when she told Rasha about the whole situation and Rasha had made Zoe promise to never talk to Becky again. Now Zoe had broken that promise, but for now kept it a secret. And Zoe didn't want to hurt Rasha... But if she wasn't feeling that love for her the way she used to... Then what was the point to stay together?

Anywyay, that Monday morning Zoe went to classes as did Becky. But the whole time Zoe wished she knew what was going on at her old High School...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all~! How's it going? I think honestly after thinking about it for a while that shorter chapters are actually becoming more my style. It's just easier for me so I hope you all understand that..**

 **Also, sorry to be updating so late but I have been busy with things. This story will be taking a pretty dark turn soon so just a warning there. So anyway, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Zoe felt as if she was on fire. Somehow... Her anxiety was through the roof and honestly she was beginning fear so much. She knew staying with Rasha wouldn't be a good idea, then the drama that could happen at Degrassi and probably would. Then there was her new feelings for Becky and how would her friends react to that? How would Rasha? How would Becky?...

Zoe thought about all of this as she went through her first few classes that Monday...

* * *

-  
Luke smiled as he walked through the school he had not seen in years. He saw so many pretty girls he could use and he felt he was ready to get ready into the game. Sure he had said he had changed, but not really. He looked around and his eyes soon landed on Frankie. Who was talking with Lola and Shay.

"Now there's an idea..." Luke said to himself. "I could get her... But these girls seem to be a group. I could get them all..."

Then suddenly Luke's attention was snapped to his left, where he saw a great looking girl walking down the halls. She grabbed his attention even more than Frankie. Lola, or Shay did.

He then began to follow the girl. However little did Luke know who she was...

* * *

Zoe could've sore she heard her phone go off a few times during classes. But she didn't know who'd be calling her this time of the day. When the day was done and she got into the dorm halls she pulled out her phone to look and nearly had a heart attack at the number of missed calls... Who were all from Rasha.

Zoe called Rasha back immediately and heard a "Hello" on the other end. "Rasha! I'm sorry... I was in classes. Is everything alright?..." Zoe asked.

"It's Luke he... He talked to me. Flirted with me..." Rasha admitted.

Zoe felt herself getting angry at the thought of that scene unfolding... "Rasha, just keep your distance and you'll be fine,"

"I know... Jus thought you should know..." Rasha responded.

"Thanks..." Zoe said, somewhat nervously "Zoe... What's wrong?" Rasha questioned. "Rasha... I think you and I... Need to break up," Zoe sai with a gulp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa... I actually wrote a longer chapter. This is a pretty dark chapter with scary content, so please don't read if you can't handle those things. So anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe didn't hear a voice nor a sound from the other side of the phone... All that she did hear was a click on the other side, signaling Rasha had hung up.

Sighing, Zoe headed for her and Becky's dorm where she went in and sat down on her bed. Putting her bag to the side she looked at her phone for another moment, before putting it on her nightstand. Zoe knew she'd be in for it from her friends, but one thing she didn't know is how bad...

Within ten minutes, Zoe logged onto Skype and soon Grace video called her.  
Zoe answered and Grace glared at her before speaking. "Why did you break up with Rasha!?" Grace spat.

"Grace... I don't... I just don't feel that way for her anymore... You've gotta understand!" Zoe said.

"She's heart broken, Zoe!" Grace growled. "Why is there someone else now?"

"Well..." Zoe began. However Zoe was cut off and she froze when the dorm door opened and Becky walked in. "Zoe!" Becky greeted. "Who are you taking to?"

Grace's eyes widned as Becky came into view of the camera. "Becky Baker!?" Grace snapped.

"Grace..." Zoe mumbled nervously.

"I'm gonna go..." Grace hissed, before hanging up the video call. Zoe stared at the laptop screen for a minute, before turning to Becky.

"Long story short... Things aren't going so well..." Zoe sighed.

* * *

Zoe explained everything to Becky (Expect that there was someone else) And Becky told Zoe if Luke tried anything else she'd tell the police on her brother again. Zoe's friends ignored her for the next few days and no one seemed to be okay with her. Zoe assumed Grace told everyone about Becky and how they were dorm mates. It was stressing Zoe out quite a bit, but she tried to keep it under wraps so Becky didn't sense too much was wrong.

One afternoon after classes Zoe was back in the dorm with Becky who had gotten back as well, when her phone rang and Rasha's name appeared on the phone screen.

"Rasha?" Zoe asked, as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Zoe..." Replied a voice that wasn't Rasha's.

... Zoe almost fell faint she knew that voice... "Luke..." Zoe finally responded, which caught Becky's attention. "I've got your little ex girlfriend. I've got you're old friend Frankie and her besties Shay and Lola..." Luke smirked.

"YOU LET THEM GO!" Zoe yelled.

"Nope. After all this is all your fault," Luke said. "Well and my sister's fault too,"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME BECKY!" Zoe yelled once more. Now Becky walked over to Zoe and then leaned over to put the phone on speaker.

"Luke! What do you think you are doing!?" Becky snapped. "Becky... My sister. More like a traitor!" Luke said. "What're you doing sharing a dorm with this faggot of a thing?"

Becky felt anger building up inside of her. "DON'T YOU CALL MY FRIEND NAMES!" Becky suddenly screamed. While an action like this was so unlike Becky, she did have her breaking point too.

"Your friend? Aww, how cute..." Luke smirked. "Now time for the real fun to begin..."

Zoe felt herself getting more scared by the minute. Her body began to shake as she heard a scream. "Now I'm taking a knife and cutting Rasha' little clit apart... Man how the blood is forming on the floor. And how helpless she is tied up to this chair..."

Becky gasped loudly, as more screams were heard. Zoe's body shook and she fell against Becky's form who held her in place.

"This is pay back!" Luke growled. "For the both of you!"

Soon Rasha's screams stopped and heavy breathing was heard. "Soon Rasha will lose enough blood... To die," Luke added in, before going over to Shay, Lola, and Frankie who he said tied to chairs as well.

They were all naked and soon Zoe and Becky heard certain nosies and pleads which told them that Luke was raping all three of the girls.

"LUKE STOP!" Becky screamed.

But Luke didn't stop and within a minute the phone hung up on Luke's end.

Where the hell did Luke have the girl's trapped? How were they going to get them help? Becky sat Zoe down onto her bed and ran to her phone to call the police in Torto Cananda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes this is a note of sorts, not an update, but still there's things that need to be said. So read on: Okay so ever since Next Class starting airing on Netflix, and while I do think each season got a bit better, I still think netfix isn't doing a great job with this show. Only giving every season 10 episodes? That is NOT enough story time. Degrassi TNG was so much better. For one thing the seasons were longer, the episodes sometimes went to full hours at times and there were so many more characters dealing with heavy shit. Now it's like almost one group of students going through shit, to where I feel this isn't really as realistic anymore. And with this really long break in seasons we've had and not I don't even know at this rate if they're gonna even renew and I think.. I think most of me would want that. Wait! Don't attack me yet!~**

 **What I mean is... I think they should press the restart button or if they keep Next Class, try and move it to a cable channel with longer seasons, more character groups, and make it more... like it was!**

 **Either way I think Degrassi NEEDS to return to a cable channel. Not everyone has Netflix. And if someone has heard of the show and begins with Next Class? They're gonna most likely hate it. Or dislike it... And I don't want that happening. This show has been around for a long long ass time.**

 **So on the next thing: For people who still follow my degrassi content... (Though I noticed most of my old followers don't anymore) I don't know if I did something wrong, or if they left?...**

 **Anyway, since I don't like Next Class the way I loved TNG I haven't had as much spark to make fanfics. When there was an episode once a week, I could almost always find something I wanted to write a fanfic about.**

 **And then... There's the shipping/students. The students that just finished High School I only liked one ship Tiny/Shay. Zig and Maya weren't together, but I did love them as well. I didn't like Zoe/Rasha.. I just didn't. I don't know why, just didn't...**

 **Also those were the characters I felt the most personal connections to- The ones who just left.**

 **So yeah... And about this story- I don't know... I keep trying to want and write another Degrassi Fanfic. And flipping finish something! But I just can't seem to...**

 **I don't hate Next Class, but I don't love it either...**

 **-Sigh-**

 **Anyways, another thing is I am going through a lot right now... I lost my mom in March and it's been very rough on me. So also the idea of returning to a fandom right now that deals with a lot of heavy shit? Not a good thing on my mental health. Heck... I don't even consider myself a fandom member anymore.**

 **I don't read the fanfics, I don't hardly write for this show now. So yeah that's that. For now I'm putting this story on a long hiatus. Because I'd like to finish this, but I don't know when I can return to this story. So alright... -waves- Bye for now.**


End file.
